A Twisted Fantasy
by Emily1214
Summary: What if Snow White's tale wasn't as happy as you thought? The tale has been fantasised over the years, as have many of the fairy tales. Snow White's life had been full of terror, betrayal and death. But that isn't really the sort of thing you can tell your child. You probably didn't know anything other than the happily ever after. Until now.
1. The Forgotten Truth

_**A Twisted Fantasy**_

_**Chapter One - The Forgotten Truth**_

_You all know the tale of Snow White, correct? Or, at least you think you do. See, my life story has been fantasised over the years. It wasn't all tiaras, dresses and a magic kiss. Humans like optimism, they look on 'the bright side' of life. Everything isn't always happy endings. Especially my tale. So if you decided to read my story because you hoped for a happy ever after, I suggest you stop reading now._

Snow White's dress extended elegantly behind her on the floor. Her father stood in front of her, a smile upon his face as he looked her up and down, admiring Snow's white dress. The dress suited her figure perfectly, clinging to her upper body before floating outwards at her waist. She looked like an angel, the white of her dress complimenting her mildly tanned skin and ebony hair. The dress was gorgeous, the upper half decorated in a silver floral design, while the skirt was simply plain.

"You look beautiful my darling." Snow's father spoke in his usual soft voice, his greying hair and beard shifting ever so slightly as he spoke, the family pocket watch jingling from his trouser pocket due to its broken hinge.

"Why do I need to do this Father? Why do we need to host a masquerade ball? We are already the rulers, I shouldn't have to marry a prince that I do not love, just to make our land respect us." A tear slowly ran down Snow's face. Her father rested his hand on her cheek, swiping the tear away gently and reassuringly.

"I promise you that it will be okay. We need to avoid war in our lands and the way to do that is for us to unite ourselves with the neighbouring kingdom. I know you don't want to but please do this for me." Snow nodded silently, taking a deep breath as she straightened her posture.

"For you Father." Snow whispered before she took another deep breathe and walked elegantly out of the room.

The entire ball room admired silently as Snow made her way down the spiral staircase. When she reach the bottom step, her people and the neighbouring land's people applauded her, as many usually did. She hated the applause, she had simply walked down stairs and yet people found a need to congratulate her for it. She smiled at the people before making her way to the front of the room and perching herself on the family throne, like her father had instructed her. She could see her father watching from the top step, smiling proudly at his only child, his most precious possession. As soon as the room went back to some sort of normality, Snow rested her white mask on her face and joined her people, weaving her way through the hall, looking eagerly for Red Riding Hood, one of her only loyal friends.

As the song stopped and another one began, Snow saw a poor male civilian walk into the ball room in a poorly stitched black tuxedo, taking one of the masks from the servant on the way in, probably to hide his face. Snow had memorised the guest list, it consisted of only people she knew from this land and only the neighbouring prince's family so she knew he did not belong there. Snow glided across the room towards the mysterious stranger, stopping him in his track.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked the stranger the question in her confident tone, the one her mother had taught her when she was only young. Before she died.

"Aren't you even going to ask my name?" The stranger tried to judge her expression but she simply smiled, leading him by the hand towards the middle of the room.

"So, what is your name?" Snow asked once they had begun to dance. She was surprised at the strangers dance skills, it was obvious that he was one of the homeless but yet he danced flawlessly, as if he were a professional.

"Who is asking?" He replied with a cocky smirk causing her to raise her eyebrows at him in interest.

"I'm surprised you are unaware."

"I do not know everyone in this room, why should you be an exception?"

"Well aren't you charming. So I go back to my earlier question. What is your name?"

"I guess you can just call me charming. For now." Snow was about to quiz Charming more but her father placed a slightly wrinkled hand upon her shoulder.

"My dear Snow, you should be talking to your prince. We will lock this criminal where he belongs, he should not trespass in to our castle. Our property." This was the first time Snow had ever seen her father raise his voice, he was usually so gentle and calm.

"Please Father, he was doing no harm. Just let him leave peacefully and have it end there." Snow rarely begged her father, she was raised to be patient, kind and always abide to her fathers requests. All her instincts screamed at her to let her father do what he pleased but yet she felt it necessary to save the mysterious stranger. Charming stood amazed behind her, no one had ever tried to help him before. Most regarded him as poor and worthless, therefore his life and his needs were unimportant. The stranger he had known for less than five minutes shouldn't trust him in the slightest, he was trespassing after all. So all he could think about was why she was willing to defy her father. People had already begun to gather around the scene, interested in seeing the young princess rebel against her father.

"Snow White, he is a criminal. He is scum. He must be locked away immediately, he could have harmed you!" Her father rarely shouted at her or used her full name, she knew he loved her and that he had her interests at heart but yet she couldn't help but feel like he was trying to control her.

Before she could argue with her father again, Charming spoke, "It's okay Snow. I've committed a crime, your father is right. I deserve to be locked up, I do not deserve your kindness though. Your prince is very lucky." He looked down at the ground, avoiding the eager eyes of the people. As the guards placed the thick iron handcuffs on the stranger, he still did not look up: he allowed the guards to drag him away to the castles prison.

Snow White was escorted by her father to meet her prince. When she finally laid eyes on him, she realised he was beautiful. He had dazzling blond hair and gorgeously bright green eyes. He was her perfect match. He smiled at her and bowed before they engaged in a wonderful conversation but Snow felt pressured, like it was all an act. Her smile felt false, her posture felt too perfect. She felt like a robot being controlled by her father. It was too fake. Snow couldn't help but remember when she was talking to Charming, how natural it felt to be with him, how calm she was. Her father smiled at her as she continued through the night with her prince.

At 11 o'clock, Edward (her prince) gathered the whole rooms attention. He held her hand gently and when silence filled the room he turned to look at Snow with a warm smile. "My dear Snow." He said confidently, "I may not have known you for many hours. I may not know you perfectly. I may not know all of your imperfections, if there are any at all. But what I do know is that you are amazing. You tried to save a random citizen after all. I know that you are going to make me and my people very happy. I know you will make an excellent ruler for both of our kingdoms. So I must ask." He slowly sank to one knee, pulling a small rectangular box from his tuxedo, "Will you marry me?"

Snow's heart sank and for reasons she was unaware of, she thought of Charming. Then she looked up towards her father who stood proudly smiling at her and mouthing 'well done' to her. She looked back at Edward as a tear of sadness cascaded slowly but steadily down her face. She knew what she had to do, what she had to say. She looked towards the ground, hoping not to show the sadness upon her face. She mumbled softly, "Yes."

**Hey everyone, this story is a bit of a risk for me as I don't tend to write about an existing character and their life, sticking vaguely to the actual story. So I would love it if you lovely people could review and just tell me your honest thoughts. This story will get a bit more twisted and dark as it goes on though. And I promise you that the evil queen will enter soon :) Thank you to everyone reading this and I hope to look forward to your helpful reviews. Thanks x**


	2. The Celebrations

**_A Twisted Fantasy_**

**_Chapter Two - The Celebrations_**

The next few hours seemed unreal to Snow. She never thought she would feel so upset that she was engaged. She never thought she would feel so influenced and forced into a situation like she did at the minute. Her mother had always told her that she should follow her dreams and worry about herself, not others, so all Snow could think was why she was doing something that seemed so wrong.

For hours both kingdoms congratulated Edward and Snow on their engagement, showing their obvious happiness for the couple. Many of Snow's people greeted her with flowers, smiling at them both before telling the prince that he would be an excellent ruler for their kingdom. Snow happily stood in the background, glad that most of the attention was on Edward. She didn't want anyone to see how disappointed she was about the engagement.

A hand tapped Snow's shoulder, causing her to turn around quickly, fully alert in case of any danger. Stood behind Snow was a tall pale woman with long black hair, knotted into a large bun on the side of her head. She wore a black ball gown, no pattern, just a simple dress that clung to her entire body. Edward appeared beside Snow within a few seconds, a smile upon his face.

"Snow, I would like you to meet my mother." Edward said this while gesturing towards the woman who stood judging Snow. Edward's mother had an intimidating stare, the type of look that would make you want to run and hide in a corner to avoid her glare. Her eyes were a luminescent blue: every single light in the entire room seemed to reflect from them, as if her eyes were a tinted mirror.

"So this is my soon-to-be daughter in law. Would you like to take a walk with me Snow?" The question seemed to linger in the air and no matter how much Snow's instincts screamed at her to say no, Edward's mother terrified Snow for reasons beyond her comprehension, causing her to slowly approach her and nod slowly.

The walk started silently, both the women awkwardly strolling through the centre of the garden, admiring Snow's mothers work. Every flower seemed to have more life than a normal flower in another garden. That was what Snows mother was amazing at, she always knew how to make something happy, whether that be a person or a plant. The roses shone like actual rubies, the tulips a vibrant fuchsia, even the grass looked like thin pieces of emerald protruding from the ground.

The Queen suddenly stopped, turning to face Snow. "This garden really is magnificent. I enjoy a small bit of gardening myself. I prefer to harvest apples instead of planting flowers but we all have our preferences. But Snow, I wanted to talk to you and tell you not to listen to what my people may say about me. They have this idea that I'm some sort of Evil Queen but I would hate for you to think that about me."

Snow smiled at the woman, surprised at her honesty. "I prefer to judge a person from my own encounters, I believe what I see and you do not seem to be an evil Queen."

"Thank you my dear, I actually have a present for you." The queen unclipped her necklace that had been glistening around her throat and handed it to Snow. "It's the family necklace, it is passed down through the generations to the woman when they get married and since Edward is my only child, I believe this belongs to you. You may not be married yet but I shall forget if I do not give this to you now."

Snow re-clipped the necklace around her neck, looking down at it and admiring the small red crystal that now hung at her throat. The gem was about the size of her little finger's nail and it gleamed in the moonlight. It was a deep red, the colour of blood and it hung on a gold chain. Snow smiled at the Queen, surprised at how anyone could think the woman stood in front of her was evil.

"Thank you so much, I promise I will cherish this." Snow slowly dropped her hand to her side. "Would you like to go back inside?"

"You go, I'm going to stay here for a while." Snow smiled and nodded before walking steadily back through the garden and into the ballroom. The sight that Snow laid eyes upon was chaos. People were running around in panic, some screaming while some urgently looked for a way out. Snow caught sight of her panicked prince, he was shouting for Snow and his mother and when he saw Snow running towards him, he make a loud sigh, before embracing her.

"Where is my mother?" He asked with a sudden urgency.

"She's outside, she's fine. What's going on here?" Snow looked for her father or Red but she couldn't see past the mayhem to detect familiar faces.

"The prisoner. He has escaped."

**Thank you for all the helpful reviews and sorry you had to wait a bit for this chapter. It took a while to write as I was struggling to think of a way to introduce the Evil Queen but please review and tell me what you think and any ways I can improve. Thank you x**


End file.
